insurgent
by ayzet
Summary: book 2 of divergent trilogy


Me despierto con su nombre en mi boca.

Will.

Antes de abrir los ojos, lo miro deformado en el pavimento otra vez. Muerto.

Mi obra.

Tobías se agacha delante de mí, su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Los coches del

tren golpean sobre los rieles, y Marcus, Peter, y Caleb se paran por la puerta. Tomo

una respiración profunda y la mantengo en un intento de aliviar un poco de la presión

que se construye en mi pecho.

Hace una hora, nada de lo que sucedió se sentía real para mí. Ahora lo hace.

Exhalo, y la presión sigue ahí.

"Tris, vamos", dice Tobías, mientras sus ojos buscan los míos. "Tenemos que salta r."

Es demasiado oscuro para ver dónde estamos, pero si estamos saliendo, es probable

que estemos cerca de la valla. Tobías ayuda a levantarme y me guía hacia la puerta.

Los otros saltan de uno a uno: Peter primero, y luego Marcus, a continuación, Caleb.

Tomo la mano de Tobías. El viento levanta cuando nos encontramos en el borde de la

apertura de coche, como una mano que me empuja hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad.

Pero nos lanzamos en la oscuridad y aterrizamos fuertemente en el suelo. El impacto

hace doler la herida de bala en mi hombro. Me muerdo los labios para no llorar, y

busco a mi hermano.

"¿Estás bien?" Digo cuando lo veo sentado en la hierba a pocos metros, frotándose la

rodilla.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Lo escucho esnifar como si estuviera defendiéndose de las

lágrimas, y tengo que dar la vuelta.

Aterrizamos en la hierba cerca de la valla, varios metros de distancia del camino

trillado por donde los camiones de Concordia viajan para entregar alimentos a la

ciudad, y de la puerta que les permite salir— la puerta que en este momento está

cerrada, bloqueándonos. La valla se eleva sobre nosotros, demasiado alta y flexible

como para pasar por encima, demasiado resistente para pasar por abajo.

"Se supone que deberían haber guardias de Intrepidez aquí" , dice Marcus. "¿Dónde

están?"

"Ellos probablemente están bajo la simulación," dice Tobías, "y ahora... " Hace una

pausa. "Quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué."

Nosotros detuvimos la simulación—el peso del disco duro en mi bolsillo trasero me lo

recuerda— pero no nos paramos para ver las consecuencias. ¿Qué les pasó a nuestros

amigos, nuestros compañeros, nuestros líderes, nuestras facciones? No hay forma de

saberlo.

Tobías se aproxima a una pequeña caja de metal en el lado derecho de la puerta y la

abre, revelando un teclado.

"Esperemos que los de Sabiduría no pensaran en cambiar esta combinación", dice

mientras escribe una serie de números. Se detiene en el octavo, y la puerta abierta

hace clic.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?", Dice Caleb. Su voz suena ronca por la emoción, tan ronca que me

sorprende que no lo ahogue mientras sale.

"Yo trabajaba en la sala de control Intrepidez, monitoreando el sistema de seguridad.

Sólo cambiamos los códigos dos veces al año ", dice Tobías.

"Qué suerte", dice Caleb. Él le da una mirada cautelosa Tobías.

"La suerte no tiene nada que ver con eso", dice Tobías. "Yo sólo trabajé allí porque

quería asegurarme de que podía salir."

Me estremezco. La forma en que habla sobre salir, —es como si pensara que estamos

atrapados. Nunca pensé de esa manera antes, y ahora parece una tontería.

Caminamos en un grupo pequeño, Peter sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado en el

pecho —el brazo al cual le disparé, y Marcus con la mano en el hombro de Peter,

manteniéndolo estable. Caleb se limpia las mejillas cada pocos segundos, y sé que él

está llorando, pero no sé cómo calmarlo, o por qué no estoy llorando también. En lugar

de tomar la iniciativa, Tobías está en silencio a mi lado, y aunque no me toca, me

estabiliza.

Unos puntos de luz son la primera señal de que nos estamos acercando a la sede de

Concordia. Luego cuadrados de luz que se convierten en ventanas que brillan

intensamente. Un grupo de madera y edificios de cristal. Un conjunto de edificios de

madera y vidrio.

Antes de que podamos llegar a ellos, tenemos que caminar a través de un huerto. Mis

pies se hunden en el suelo, y por encima de mí, las ramas se convierten en una sola,

formando una especie de túnel. Fruta negra cuelga entre las hojas, a punto de caer. El

olor dulce y penetrante de las manzanas podridas se mezcla con el olor de la tierra

mojada en mi nariz.

Cuando nos acercamos, Marcus deja de sostener a Peter y se va al frente. "Yo sé a

dónde ir", dice.

Él nos conduce más allá del primer edificio, hacia el segundo a la izquierda. Todos los

edificios, excepto los invernaderos están hechos de la misma madera oscura, sin

pintar, áspera. Oigo la risa a través de una ventana abierta. El contraste entre la risa y

la quietud de piedra dentro de mí es desagradable.

Marcus abre una de las puertas. Me sorprendería por la falta de seguridad si no

estuviéramos en la sede de Concordia. A menudo, se encuentran a horcajadas en la

línea entre la confianza y la estupidez.

En este edificio el único sonido es el de nuestras botas chirriantes. No oigo llorar

Caleb, pero él estaba en silencio antes.

Marcus se detiene antes de una habitación abierta, donde Johanna Reyes,

representante de la Concordia, se sienta, mirando por la ventana. La reconozco porque

es difícil de olvidar la cara de Johanna, No importa si la has visto una o mil veces. Una

cicatriz se extiende en una línea gruesa desde su ceja derecha hasta sus labios,

dejándola ciega de un ojo y dándole un ceceo cuando habla. Sólo la he oído hablar una

vez, pero lo recuerdo. Ella podría haber sido una mujer hermosa si no fuera por esa

cicatriz.

"Gracias a Dios", dice cuando ve a Marcus. Ella camina hacia él con los brazos

abiertos. En lugar de abrazarlo, ella sólo le toca los hombros, como si recordara la

aversión de Abnegación por el contacto físico casual.

"Los otros miembros de su grupo llegaron aquí hace unas horas, pero no estaban

seguros de sí lo habían logrado", dice ella. Se refiere al grupo de Abnegación que

estaban con mi padre y Marcus en la casa de seguridad. Yo ni siquiera pienso

preocuparme por ellos.

Ella mira por encima del hombro de Marcus, primero a Tobías y Caleb, entonces a mí,

luego a Peter.

"Oh", dice ella, sus ojos demorándose en la sangre que empapaba la camisa de Peter.

"Voy a llamar a un médico. Te puedo conceder todos los perm isos para pasar la noche,

pero mañana, nuestra comunidad debe decidir juntos. ―Y —sus ojos en Tobías y yo—es

probable que no se entusiasmen con una presencia de Intrepidez en nuestro recinto.

Yo, por supuesto, le pediré que entreguen cualquier arma que pueda tener‖.

Me pregunto, de repente, ¿cómo sabe que yo soy Intrepidez?

Todavía estoy con una camisa gris. La camisa de mi padre.

En ese momento, su olor, que es una mezcla homogénea de jabón y sudor, flota hacia

arriba, y llena mi nariz, mi cabeza se llena toda con él. Aprieto mis manos con tanta

fuerza en un puño que mis uñas se me clavan en la piel. No aquí. No aquí.

Tobías pasa sus manos sobre su arma, pero cuando llego a mi espalda para sacar mi

propia arma escondida, agarra mi mano, guiándola lejos de mi espalda. Luego enlaza

sus dedos con los míos para encubrir lo que acaba de hacer.

Sé que es inteligente mantener una de nuestras armas. Pero habría sido un gran alivio

entregarla.

"Mi nombre es Johanna Reyes", dice ella, extendiendo su mano hacia m í, y luego a

Tobías. Un saludo Intrépido. Estoy impresionado por su conocimiento de las

costumbres de otras facciones. Siempre se me olvida cuan considerados son los de

Cordialidad hasta que lo veo por mí misma.

"Este es T" comienza Marcus, pero Tobías l e interrumpe.

"Mi nombre es cuatro", dice. "Esta es Tris, Caleb, y de Peter."

Hace unos días, "Tobías" era un nombre que solo yo sabía, entre los Intrepidez, era la

pieza de sí mismo que él me dio. Fuera de la sede de Intrepidez, recuerdo por qué

ocultó ese nombre del mundo. Lo ata a Marcus.

"Bienvenido al complejo Concordia." Los ojos de Johanna se fijan en mi cara, y ella

sonríe con malicia. "Vamos a cuidar de ti."

Y se lo permitimos. Una enfermera de Concordia me da un bálsamo —desarrollado por

el erudito para acelerar la curación— para poner en mi hombro, y luego acompaña a

Peter a la sala de hospital para reparar el brazo.

Johanna nos lleva a la cafetería, donde se encuentran algunos de Abnegación que se

encontraban en la casa de seguridad con Caleb y mi padre. Susan está ahí, y algunos

de nuestros viejos vecinos y filas de mesas de madera, tan grandes como la habitación

en sí.

Nos saludan, sobre todo a Marcus, con lágrimas cohibidas y sonrisas reprimidas. Me

aferro al brazo de Tobías. Me hundo bajo el peso de los miembros de la facción de mis

padres, sus vidas, sus lágrimas.

Uno de Abnegación pone una taza de líquido de cocción al vapor bajo mi nariz y dice:

"Bebe esto, te ayudará a dormir, como ayudó a los otros. No hay sueños‖.

El líquido es de color rosa-rojo, como las fresas. Agarro la taza y bebo de forma rápida.

Por unos segundos, el calor del líquido me hace sentir como que estoy llena de algo de

nuevo. Y cuando0 vacío las últimas gotas de la copa, me siento relajada. Alguien me

lleva por el pasillo, a una habitación con una cama. Eso es todo.

**Capitulo dos**

Abrí los ojos, aterrada, mis manos aferrándose a las sábanas. Pero no estoy corriendo

por las calles de la ciudad o en los corredores de la sede de Intrepidez. Estoy en una

cama en la sede de Concordia, y el olor del aserrín está en el aire.

Me muevo, y siento como algo excava en mi espalda. Alcanzo mi espalda, y mis dedos

se envuelven alrededor de la pistola.

Por un momento veo a Will de pie delante de mí, nuestras armas entre nosotros—su

mano, yo podría haber disparado su mano, ¿por qué no lo hice?, ¿por qué?—Y casi

grito su nombre. Luego, se ha ido.

Me levanto de la cama y levanto el colchón con una mano, sosteniéndolo con mi

rodilla. Entonces meto la pistola debajo de él y dejo que el colchón la entierre. Una vez

que está fuera de mi vista y ya no presiona en mi piel, mi cabeza se siente más clara.

Ahora que la adrenalina de ayer se ha ido, y lo que sea que me hizo dormir ha

desaparecido, los dolores profundos y el disparo en mi hombro son intensos. Estoy con

la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior. La esquina de la unidad de disco duro se

asoma por debajo de la almohada, donde lo empujé justo antes de que me quedara

dormida. En ella están los datos de simulación que controlaba Intrepidez y el registro

de lo que Sabiduría hizo. Se siente demasiado importante incluso para que me toque,

pero no puedo dejarlo aquí, así que lo agarro y lo aplasto contra el aparador y la pared.

Una parte de mí piensa que sería una buena idea destruirlo, pero sé que contiene el

único registro de las muertes de mis padres, así que me conformo con mantenerlo

oculto.

Alguien llama a mi puerta. Me siento en el borde de la cama y trato de suavizar mi pelo

suelto.

"Ven", le digo.

La puerta se abre, y Tobías camina medio camino, la puerta dividiendo su cuerpo a la

mitad. Lleva los mismos pantalones que ayer, pero una camiseta de color rojo oscuro

en vez de negra, probablemente tomada de uno de Concordia. Es un color extraño en

él, demasiado brillante, pero cuando inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —contra el marco de

la puerta, veo que hace que el color azul de sus ojos aún más claros.

"Concordia se reúne en media hora." Él tuerce de sus cejas, y añade, con un toque de

melodrama, "Para decidir nuestro destino."

Niego con la cabeza. "Nunca pensé que mi destino estaría en manos de un grupo de

Concordia."

"Yo tampoco. Ah, te he traído algo. "El desenrosca el tapón de una botella pequeña y

cuenta con un gotero lleno de líquido claro. "Medicamentos para el dolor. Tome un

gotero cada seis horas. "

"Gracias". Aprieto el gotero en la parte posterior de mi garganta. La medicina sabe a

limón viejo.

Se engancha el dedo pulgar en una de las presillas del cinturón y dice: "¿Cómo estás,

Beatrice?" "¿Acabas de llamarme Beatrice?"

"Pensé que podría darle una oportunidad.", Sonríe. "¿No es bueno?"

"Tal vez en ocasiones especiales solamente. Días de iniciación, días de elegir... "Hago

una pausa. Estaba a punto de recitar unas vacaciones más, pero Abnegación son los

únicos que la celebran. Intrepidez tienen vacaciones por su cuenta, supongo, pero no

sé lo que son. Y de todos modos, la idea de celebrar nada en este momento es tan

ridícula que paro.

"Es un acuerdo". Su sonrisa se desvanece. "¿Cómo estás, Tris?"…

No es una pregunta extraña, después de lo que hemos pasado, pero me tenso cuando

lo pregunta, me preocupa que de alguna manera él pueda ver en mi mente. No le he

hablado de Will todavía. Quiero, pero no sé cómo. Sólo la idea de decir las palabras en

voz alta me hace sentir tan pesada que podría romper a través de las tablas del suelo.

"Yo estoy..." Niego con la cabeza un par de veces. "Yo no sé, cuatro. Estoy despierta.

Yo... ". Todavía estoy sacudiendo la cabeza. Él desliza su mano sobre mi mejilla, un

dedo anclado detrás de mí oreja. Luego inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y me besa,

enviando un dolor caliente a través de mi cuerpo. Yo envuelvo mis manos alrededor de

su brazo, sujetándolo allí tanto tiempo como me sea posible. Cuando me toca, la

sensación de hueco en mi pecho y el estómago no es tan notable.

Yo no tengo que decirle. Sólo puedo tratar de olvidar—él puede ayudarme a olvidar.

"Lo sé", dice. "Lo siento. Yo no debería haber preguntado―.

Por un momento todo lo que puedo pensar es: ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa? Pero

algo en su expresión me recuerda que él sabe algo sobre la pérdida. Perdió a su madre

cuando era pequeño. No recuerdo cómo murió, sólo que asistimos a su funeral.

De pronto me acuerdo de él sosteniendo las cortinas en la sala de su casa, alrededor

de nueve años de edad, vestido de gris, sus ojos negros cerrados. La imagen es fugaz,

y podría ser mi imaginación, no un recuerdo.

Él me libera. "Te dejaré alistar".

El baño de mujeres está a dos puertas más abajo. El suelo es de baldosas de color

marrón oscuro, y cada ducha tiene paredes de madera y una cortina de plástico

separándola del pasillo central. Un letrero en la pared del fondo, dice RECUERDE: PARA

AHORRAR RECURSOS, LAS DUCHAS SOLO FUNCIONAN POR CINCO MINUTOS.

La corriente de agua está fría, así que no querría los minutos extra, incluso si pudiera

tenerlos.

Me lavo rápidamente con la mano izquierda, dejando la mano derecha colgando a mi

lado. El medicamento para el dolor que me dio Tobías trabajó rápido —el dolor en mi

hombro ya se ha desvanecido a un latido sordo.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, una pila de ropa me espera en la cama. Contiene algo de

amarillo y rojo de Concordia, y algunos gris, de Abnegación, colores que rara vez se ve

al lado del otro. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Abnegación puso la pila a mi lado. Es

algo que ellos pensarían en hacer.

Me pongo un par de pantalones rojos oscuros de mezclilla—tengo que tirar tres veces—

y una camisa gris de Abnegación que es demasiado grande para mí. Las mangas

llegan a mis manos, y las enrollo. Duele mover mi mano derecha, por lo que mantengo

los movimientos suaves y lentos.

Alguien llama a la puerta. "¿Beatrice?" La suave voz es de Susan.

Abro la puerta para ella. Lleva una bandeja de comida, que pone en la cama. Busco en

su rostro una señal de lo que ella ha perdido—su padre, un líder de Abnegación, no

sobrevivió al ataque—pero sólo veo la placida determinación que es característica de

mi facción vieja.

"Lo siento, que la ropa no te queda bien," dice ella. "Estoy segura de que podemos

encontrar algo mejor para ti, sí Concordia les permite quedarse".

"Están bien", le digo. "Gracias".

"He oído que te dispararon ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con tu pelo? ¿O con los zapatos?".

Estoy a punto de rechazar, pero realmente necesito ayuda.

"Sí, gracias."

Me siento en un taburete frente al espejo, y ella está detrás de mí, con los ojos

obedientemente puestos en la tarea a mano en vez de en su reflejo. No se levantan ni

siquiera por un instante, mientras corre un peine por mi cabello. Ella no pregunta

sobre mi hombro, cómo me dispararon, lo que sucedió cuando salí de la casa segura

de Abnegación para detener la simulación. Tengo la sensación de que si yo fuera a

reducirla gradualmente hasta su médula, sería Abnegación hasta el final.

"¿No has visto a Robert todavía?" Le digo. Su hermano, Robert, eligió Concordia

cuando elegí Intrepidez, por lo que está en algún lugar de este compuesto. Me

pregunto si su reunión será algo como la de Caleb y la mía.

"En pocas palabras, ayer por la noche", dice ella. "Lo dejé hacer duelo con su facción,

como hice con la mía. Es agradable volver a verlo, de todas maneras. "

Oigo una finalidad en su tono que me dice que el tema está cerrado.

"Es una lástima que esto ocurrió ahora," dice Susan. "Nuestros líderes estaban a punto

de hacer algo maravilloso."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué? "

"No sé". Susan se ruboriza. "Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando. No tenía la intención

de ser curiosa, solo me di cuenta de cosas‖.

"No te culpo por ser curiosa, incluso si lo hubieras sido."

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se mantiene peinando. Me pregunto lo que los dirigentes

de Abnegación—incluyendo a mi padre— estaban haciendo. Y no puedo dejar de

maravillarme ante Susan suponiendo que lo sea que estaban haciendo era una

maravilla. Me gustaría poder creer que la gente de nuevo.

Si es que lo he hecho.

"Intrepidez lleva el pelo hacia abajo, ¿verdad?", Dice.

"A veces", le digo. "¿Sabe usted cómo trenzar?".

Así que sus hábiles dedos transforman piezas de mi cabello en una trenza que me

hace cosquillas en mi columna vertebral. Me quedo mirando duramente mi reflejo

hasta que termina. Le doy las gracias por lo que ha hecho, y se va con una pequeña

sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sigo mirando, pero no me veo a mí misma. Todavía puedo sentir sus dedos rozando la

parte de atrás de mi cuello, como los dedos de mi madre, la última mañana que pasé

con ella. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, me mezo de un lado a otro en el taburete,

tratando de sacar la memoria de mi mente. Me temo que si me pongo a llorar, nunca

voy a parar hasta que me marchite como una pasa.

Veo un kit de costura en el tocador. Hay dos colores de hilo, de color rojo y amarillo, y

un par de tijeras.

Me siento tranquilo cuando deshago la trenza en el pelo y lo peino de nuevo. Me parto

el pelo por la mitad y me aseguro que está recto y plano. Cierro las tijeras sobre el

cabello por mi barbilla.

¿Cómo puedo lucir igual, cuando ella se ha ido y todo es diferente? No puedo.

Corto en una línea tan recta como puedo, con mi mandíbula como guía. La parte difícil

es la parte de atrás, que no puedo ver muy bien, así que hago lo mejor que puedo a

través del tacto en lugar de la vista. Mechones de pelo rubio me rodean en el suelo en

un semicírculo.

Dejo la habitación sin mirar a mi reflejo de nuevo.

Cuando Tobías y Caleb vienen a buscarme más tarde, me miran como si fuera la

persona a la que conocieron ayer.

"Te cortaste el pelo", dice Caleb, sus cejas altas. Aferrándose de los hechos en medio

de la conmoción es muy Sabiduría de él. Su pelo se pega en el lado donde dormía, y

sus ojos están inyectados en sangre.

"Sí", le digo. "Está... demasiado caliente para el cabello largo."

"Es justo".

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo. Los pisos de madera crujen bajo nuestros pies. Echo

de menos la forma en que mis pasos resonaban en el recinto de Intrepidez, echo de

menos el aire fresco de metro. Pero sobre todo echo de menos los temores de las

últimas semanas, que resultaron ser pequeños en comparación con mis miedos ahora.

Salimos del edificio. Las prensas de aire exterior a mí alrededor, como una almohada

con la intención de ahogarme. Huele a verde, cuando una hoja lo hace cuando la

cortas por la mitad.

"¿Saben todos que estas con el hijo de Marcus?" Dice Caleb. "La abnegación, quiero

decir"

"No que yo sepa", dice Tobías, mirando a Caleb. "Y yo le agradec ería que no lo

mencionara."

"Yo no necesito hablar de ello. Cualquiera que tenga ojos lo puede ver por sí mismo",

Caleb frunce el ceño ante él. "¿Cuántos años tienes, de todos modos?"

"Dieciocho".

"¿Y no crees que estás demasiado viejo para estar con mi pequeña hermana?"

Tobías deja escapar una breve carcajada. "Ella no es tu pequeña nada."

"Ya está bien. Ustedes dos", les digo. Una multitud de personas de amarillo caminan

delante de nosotros, hacia un edificio amplio, en cuclillas, de cristal. La luz del sol se

refleja en los cristales se siente como un pellizco a mis ojos.

Una multitud de personas de color amarillo camina delante de nosotros, hacia un

amplio y desproporcionado edificio hecho completamente de cristal. La luz del sol que

se refleja en los cristales se siente como un pellizco en mis ojos. Protejo mi cara con la

mano y sigo caminando.

Las puertas del edificio están abiertas. Alrededor del borde del invernadero circular, las

plantas y árboles crecen en bateas de agua o piscinas pequeñas.

Decenas de aficionados situados alrededor de la habitación sólo sirven para expulsar

el aire caliente alrededor, así que ya estoy sudando. Sin embargo, eso desaparece de

mi mente cuando la gente delante de mí se junta y veo el resto de la habitación.

En su centro crece un árbol enorme. Sus ramas se extienden por la mayor parte del

invernadero, y las raíces burbujean desde el suelo, formando una densa red de

corteza. En los espacios entre las raíces, no veo la suciedad, sino agua, y varillas de

metal que sostienen las raíces en su lugar. Yo no debería estar sorprendido—Concordia

pasa su vida cumpliendo hazañas de la agricultura como ésta, con la ayuda de la

tecnología de Sabiduría.

Parada en un grupo de raíces está Johanna Reyes, con el pelo cayendo sobre la mitad

de su cara llena de cicatrices. Yo aprendí en Historia de Facciones que Concordia no

reconoce ningún líder oficial—que votan por todo, y el resultado está por lo general

cerca de la unanimidad. Son como muchas partes de una sola mente, y Johanna es su

portavoz.

Los de Concordia se sientan en el suelo, la mayoría con las piernas cruzadas, en los

nudos y grupos que me recuerdan vagamente a las raíces de los árboles. Los de

Abnegación se sientan en filas apretadas a pocos metros a mi izquierda. Mis ojos

buscar en la multitud durante unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy

buscando: mis padres.

Antes de que nos sentemos, él pone su boca cerca de mi oreja y dice: "Me gusta el

pelo de esa manera."

Encuentro una pequeña sonrisa para darle, y me apoyo en él cuando me siento, mi

brazo contra el suyo.

Johanna levanta sus manos y baja la cabeza. Toda la conversación en la sala cesa

antes de que pueda sacar mi próximo aliento. Todo a mi alrededor —Concordia se

sienta en silencio, algunos con los ojos cerrados, algunos con los labios pronunciando

palabras que no pueden oír, algunos mirando a un punto lejano. Cada segundo irrita.

En el momento en que Johanna levanta la cabeza estoy cansado hasta los huesos.

"Tenemos ante nosotros una cuestión urgente", dice ella, "que es: ¿Cómo nos

comportamos en este tiempo de conflicto como personas que buscan la paz?‖

Cada Concordia en la sala se voltea hacia la persona junto a él o ella y empieza a

hablar.

"¿Cómo podrán hacer nada?" Le digo, mientras los minutos de habla pasan.

"Ellos no se preocupan por la eficiencia", dice Tobías. " Ellos se preocupan por estar de

acuerdo. Ve‖.

Dos mujeres en vestidos amarillos a pocos metros se levantan y se unen a un trío de

hombres. Un joven se desplaza de modo que su pequeño círculo se convierte en una

grande con el grupo próximo a él.

Todo alrededor de la sala, las multitudes más pequeñas crecen y se expanden, y

menos y menos voces llenan la habitación, hasta que sólo quedan tres o cuatro. Sólo

puedo escuchar piezas de lo que dicen: "La paz—Intrepidez—Sabiduría—Casa Segura—

Participación"

"Esto es extraño", le digo.

"Creo que es hermoso", dice.

Yo le doy un vistazo.

"¿Qué?" Se ríe un poco. "Cada uno tiene un papel igual en el gobierno, cada uno de

ellos se sienten igualmente responsables. Y hace que ellos se preocupen, los hace

agradables. Creo que eso es hermoso. "

"Creo que es insostenible", le digo. "Claro, funciona para Concordia. ¿Pero qué sucede

cuando no todo el mundo quiere a tocar banjos y cultivar? ¿Qué sucede cuando

alguien hace algo terrible y hablar de ello no puede resolver el problema? "

Se encoge de hombros. "Creo que vamos a averiguar".

Eventualmente, alguien de cada uno de los grandes grupos se levanta y se acerca a

Johanna, abriéndose paso con cuidado sobre las raíce s del gran árbol. Espero que

aborden con el resto de nosotros, pero se paran en un círculo con Johanna y los

voceros de los otros y hablan en voz baja. Empiezo a tener la sensación de que nunca

voy a saber lo que están diciendo.

"No van dejarnos discutir con ellos, verdad", le digo.

"Lo dudo", dice.

Estamos perdidos.

Cuando todo el mundo ha dicho su pieza, se sientan de nuevo, dejando a Johanna sola

en el centro de la habitación. Ella voltea su cuerpo hacia nosotros y junta las manos

delante de ella.

"Nuestra fracción ha tenido una estrecha relación con Sabiduría durante tanto tiempo

que cualquiera de nosotros puede recordarlo. Nos necesitamos unos a otros para

sobrevivir, y siempre hemos colaborado uno con los otros ", dice Johanna. "Pero

también hemos tenido una fuerte relación con Abnegación en el pasado, y no creo que

sea correcto revocar la mano de la amistad, cuando por tanto tiempo se ha

extendido."

Su voz es dulce como la miel, y se mueve como la miel también, lentas y cuidadosa.

Me seco el sudor de mi cabello con la palma de mi mano.

"Creemos que la única forma de preservar nuestras relaciones con las dos facciones

es ser imparcial y no involucrarnos", continúa. "Su presencia aquí, aunque sea

bienvenida, complica eso".

Aquí viene, creo.

"Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que vamos a establecer nuestra sede de la facción,

como una Casa de Seguridad para los miembros de todas las facciones", dice ella,

"Bajo un conjunto de condiciones. La primera es que no se permiten armas de ningún

tipo en el compuesto. La segunda es que si surge un conflicto grave, ya sea verbal o

físico, a todas las partes involucradas se les pedirá que se vayan. La tercera es que el

conflicto no se puede discutir, ni siquiera en privado, dentro de los límites de este

compuesto. Y el cuarto es que todo el que se queda aquí tiene que contribuir al

bienestar de este entorno de trabajo. Vamos a informar de esto a Sinceridad,

Sabiduría, e Intrepidez tan pronto como sea posible‖.

Su mirada se desplaza a Tobías y a mí, y se queda allí.

"Ustedes son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí sí y sólo si pueden cumplir con nuestras

normas", dice ella. "Esa es nuestra decisión."

Pienso en la pistola que escondí debajo de mi colchón, y la tensión entre Peter y yo, y

Tobías y Marcus, y mi boca se siente seca. No soy buena en evitar el conflicto.

"No vamos a ser capaces de permanecer mucho tiempo", le digo a Tobías en voz baja.

Hace un momento, él seguía sonriendo levemente. Ahora, las comisuras de sus labios

han desaparecido en un ceño fruncido.

"No, no lo haremos."

**Capitulo tres**

Por la noche vuelvo a mi habitación y deslizo mi mano por debajo de mi colchón para

asegurarme de que el arma sigue ahí. Mis dedos pasan sobre el gatillo, y mi garganta

se aprieta como si estuviera teniendo una reacción alérgica. Retiro mi mano y me

arrodillo en el borde de la cama, tomando tragos duros de aire hasta que la sensación

disminuye.

¿Qué está mal conmigo? Niego con la cabeza. Cálmate. Y eso es lo que se siente:

tirando de las diferentes partes de mí como un cordón de zapato. Me siento sofocada,

pero al menos me siento fuerte. Veo un destello de movimiento en mi periferia, y miro

por la ventana que da al huerto de manzanas. Johanna Reyes y Marcus Eaton pasean

lado a lado, haciendo una pausa en el jardín de hierbas para arrancar hojas de menta

de sus tallos.

Estoy fuera de mi habitación antes de que pueda evaluar por qué Quiero seguirlos.

Yo corro a través del edificio para no perderlos. Una vez que estoy fuera, tengo que

tener más cuidado. Ando por el otro lado del invernadero y, después de ver a Johanna

y Marcus desaparecer en una hilera de árboles, me arrastro hasta la siguiente fila,

esperando que las ramas me oculten si uno de ellos mira hacia atrás.

"... confundido sobre si es el momento del ataque", dice Johanna. "¿ Es solo que

Jeanine finalmente terminó la planificación, y actuó, o hubo un incidente incitador de

algún tipo?"

Veo la cara de Marcus, a través de un tronco de árbol dividido. Aprieta los labios y dice:

"Mmm".

"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos." Johanna levanta la ceja bien. "¿Lo haremos?"

"No, tal vez no."

Johanna pone su mano en su brazo y se vuelve hacia él. Estoy rígida, temo porque un

momento ella me vea, pero ve sólo a Marcus. Me hundo en cuclillas y me arrastro

hacia uno de los árboles para que el tronco me oculte. La corteza pica mi espalda,

pero no me muevo.

"Pero tú sabes", dice ella. "Sabes por qué ella atacó cuando lo hizo. No podre ser más

Sinceridad, pero todavía puedo saber cuándo alguien me está mintiendo. "3

"La curiosidad es egoísta, Johanna".

Si yo fuera Johanna, lo golpearía por un comentario como ese, pero ella dice

amablemente:

"Mi fracción depende de mí para aconsejarlos, y si sabes información tan crucial, es

importante que yo lo sepa también para compartirlo con ellos. Estoy seguro de que

puedes comprender eso, Marcus. "

"Hay una razón por la que no sabes todas las cosas que yo sé. Hace mucho tiempo,

Abnegación se les confió cierta información sensible ", dice Marcus. "Jeanine nos atacó

para robarla. Y si no tengo cuidado, va a destruirla, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. "

"Pero, sin duda—"

"No", Marcus le corta. "Esta información es mucho más importante de lo que te puedas

imaginar. La mayoría de los líderes de esta ciudad, arriesgaron sus vidas para

protegerla de Jeanine y murieron, y no lo voy a poner en peligro ahora por el bien de

saciar su curiosidad egoísta‖.

Johanna está tranquilo durante unos segundos. Está tan oscuro ahora que apenas

puedo ver mis propias manos. El aire huele a polvo y manzanas, y trato de no respirar

demasiado fuerte.

"Lo siento", dice Johanna. "Debo haber hecho algo que te haga creer que no soy digna

de confianza."

"La última vez que le confié esta información a un representante de la facciones, todos

mis amigos fueron asesinados", responde. "No confío en nadie más."

No puedo— me inclino hacia adelante para poder ver alrededor del tronco del árbol.

Tanto Marcus y Johanna están demasiado preocupados para notar el movimiento.

Ellos están muy juntos, pero sin tocarse, y nunca he visto a Marcus parecer tan

cansado o a Johanna tan enojada. Pero su rostro se ablanda, y ella toca el brazo de

Marcus, esta vez con una suave caricia.

"Para tener paz, primero debemos tener confianza", dice Johanna. "Así que espero que

cambies de opinión. Recuerda que siempre he sido tu amiga, Marcus, incluso cuando

no tenías muchos para hablar de ello. ―

Ella se inclina y le besa la mejilla, luego camina hasta el final de la huerta. Marcus se

para por unos segundos, al parecer aturdido, y se dirige hacia el recinto.

Las revelaciones de la media hora de rumores en mi mente. Pensé que Jeanine había

atacado la Abnegación para tomar el poder, pero los atacaron para robar información—

la información que sólo ellos conocían.

A continuación, cuando los rumores paran, recuerdo algo más, Marcus dijo: La mayoría

de los líderes de esta ciudad, arriesgaron sus vidas por ello. ¿Fue uno de los líderes de

mi padre?

Tengo que saberlo. Tengo que averiguar qué podría ser lo suficientemente importante

para que Abnegación renuncie a la vida— Y Sabiduría mate por ello.

Hago una pausa antes de llamar a la puerta de Tobías, y escucho lo que está pasando

en el interior.

"No, no es así", dice Tobías entre risas.

"¿Qué quiere decir con, 'no es así'? Te imitaba perfectamente. "

La segunda voz pertenece a Caleb.

"No lo hiciste."

"Bueno, volver a hacerlo, entonces."

Abro la puerta justo cuando Tobías, que está sentado en el suelo con una pierna

estirada, lanza un cuchillo de mantequilla a la pared opuesta. Se pega; con el mango

afuera, a un gran trozo de queso que está en la parte superior de la cómoda. Caleb, de

pie junto a él, mira con incredulidad, primero al queso y luego a mí.

"Dime que es una especie de prodigio Intrepidez", dice Caleb. "¿Puedes hacer esto

también?"

Se ve mejor de lo que lo hacía antes—sus ojos ya no están rojos y algunas de las viejas

chispas de curiosidad están en ellos, como si estuviera interesado en el mundo de

nuevo. Su pelo marrón está alborotado, los botones de la camisa en los ojales

equivocados. Es guapo de una manera descuidada, mi hermano, como si no tuviera

idea de cómo se ve la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Con mi mano derecha, tal vez", le digo. "Pero sí, Cuatro es una especie de prodigio de

Intrepidez. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás lanzando cuchillos en el queso? "

Los ojos de Tobías alcanzan los míos en la palabra "Cuatro". Caleb no sabe que Tobías

usa su excelencia todo el tiempo en su propio alias.

"Caleb vino a hablar de algo", dice Tobías, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared

mientras mira a mí. "Y acabó en lanzamiento de cuchillos de alguna manera."

"Como ocurre tan a menudo", le digo, una pequeña sonrisa avanza poco a poco su

camino a través de mi cara.

Se le ve tan relajado, la cabeza hacia atrás, con el brazo colgando de su rodilla. Nos

miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos más de lo que es socialmente

aceptable. Caleb se aclara la garganta.

"De todos modos, yo debería volver a mi habitación", dice Caleb, mirando de Tobías a

mí y viceversa. "Estoy leyendo este libro sobre los sistemas de filtración de agua. El

chico que me lo dio me miró como si estuviera loco por querer leerlo. Creo que se

supone que es un manual de reparación, pero es fascinante. "Hace una pausa. "Lo

siento. Probablemente pienses que estoy loco también. "

"No, en absoluto", dice Tobías con sincerid ad fingida. "Tal vez debería leer el manual de

reparación también, Tris. Suena como algo que te gustaría. "

"Puedo prestártelo," dice Caleb.

"Tal vez más tarde", le digo. Cuando Caleb cierra la puerta detrás de él, le doy a Tobías

una mirada sucia.

"Gracias por eso", le digo. "Ahora va a hablar en mi oreja sobre la filtración del agua y

cómo funciona. Aunque supongo que podría preferir eso a lo que él realmente quiere

hablar conmigo. "

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso? ―Tobías levanta sus cejas.

"¿Aquaponics?"

"Aqua-qué?"

"Es una de las formas en que crecen los alimentos aquí. No quiere saber. "

"Tienes razón, no quiero", le digo.

"¿A qué vino a hablar contigo?"

"Tú", dice.

"Creo que fue la charla del hermano mayo. ‗No te metas con mi hermana' y todo eso."

Se pone de pie.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

Él viene hacia mí.

"Le dije cómo es que estamos juntos, así es como el lanzamiento de cuchillos vino",

dice, "y yo le dije que no estaba jugando."

Me siento acalorada por todas partes. Envuelve sus manos alrededor de mis caderas y

me aprieta suavemente contra la puerta. Sus labios encuentran los mío. No recuerdo

por qué vine aquí, en primer lugar.

Y no me importa.

Envuelvo mi brazo sano a su alrededor, tirando de él en mi contra. Mis dedos se

encuentran en el borde de su camiseta, y se deslizan debajo de ella, estirándose por la

parte baja de la espalda. Se siente tan fuerte.

Me besa de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia, sus manos apretando mi cintura. Su

respiración, mis respiraciones, su cuerpo, mi cuerpo, estamos tan cerca no hay

ninguna diferencia.

Retrocede, sólo unos pocos centímetros. Casi no le dejo llegar tan lejos.

"Esto no es lo que viniste a hacer aquí," dice.

"No."

"¿A qué has venido entonces?"

"¿A quién le importa?"

Empujo mis dedos por su pelo, y acerco su boca a la mía de nuevo. Él no se resiste,

pero después de unos segundos, murmura, "Tris", contra mi mejilla.

"Está bien, está bien." Cierro los ojos. Yo he venido aquí para algo importante: decirle la

conversación que escuché.

Nos sentamos al lado del otro en la cama de Tobías, y comienzo desde el principio. Le

digo que seguí Marcus y a Johanna en el huerto. Le digo la pregunta de Johanna sobre

el momento del ataque de simulación, y la respuesta de Marcus, y el argumento que le

siguió. Mientras lo hago, veo su expresión. No parece sorprendido o curioso. En

cambio, su boca se abre paso en el pliegue amargo que se forma con cualquier

mención de Marcus.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" Digo una vez que termino.

"Yo creo", dice con cuidado ", que Marcus está tratando de sentirse más importante de

lo que es‖.

Esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

"Así que... ¿qué? ¿Crees que acaba de decir tonterías? "

"Creo que probablemente hay algo de información que Abnegación sabía que Jeanine

quería saber, pero creo que está exagerando su importancia. Tratando de construir su

propio ego haciendo que Johanna crea que tiene algo que quiere y no le dará. "

"Yo no..." Frunzo el ceño. "No creo que tengas razón. No sonaba como si estuviera

mintiendo. "

"No lo conoces como yo. Él es un mentiroso excelente. "

Está en lo cierto—no conozco a Marcus, y desde luego no tan bien como él lo hace. Sin

embargo, mi instinto fue creerle a Marcus, y por lo general confío en mis instintos.

"Tal vez tengas razón", le digo, "¿pero no debemos averiguar qué está pasando? Sólo

para estar seguros‖

"Creo que es más importante hacerle frente a la situación actual", dice Tobías. "Volver

a la ciudad. Averiguar lo que está pasando allí. Encontrar una manera de tomar

Sabiduría. Entonces tal vez podamos saber lo que Marcus estaba hablando, después

de que todo esté resuelto. , ¿Vale? "

Asiento con la cabeza. Suena como un plan—un plan inteligente. Pero no creo que él—

no creo que sea más importante para avanzar que averiguar la verdad. Cuando me

enteré de que yo era Divergente... cuando me enteré que Sabiduría atacaría

Abnegación... esas revelaciones lo cambiaron todo.

La verdad tiene una forma de cambiar los planes de una persona.

Pero es difícil convencer a Tobías a hacer algo que no quiere hacer, y aún más difícil de

justificar mis sentimientos con ninguna evidencia, salvo mi intuición.

Así que estoy de acuerdo. Pero no cambio de opinión.

Capitulo cuatro


End file.
